CRAZY FIRE BURNING PASSION SEX
by avreel
Summary: Toph and Azula's burning desires fully realized explode in a volcano of sexy love. Flame if you love these flames Azula is shooting!


AZULA WAS FEELING ANGRY AND HER FIRE WAS DRIPPING EVERYWHERE. IT WAS DRIPPING OUT OF CONTROL SO SHE ACCIDENTALLY BURNED OFF HER BRA. "OOPS!" SHE SAID ANGRILY AND THEN PUNCHED HER SERVANT. THEN SHE LOOKED OUTSIDE AND SHE REALIZED THAT THE SKY WAS RED AND FIERY LIKE THE ANGER INSIDE OF HER. SO SHE DECIDED TO SHOOT FIRE AT PUPPIES AND STUFF.

TOPH 'WATCHED' AZULA AND WANTED TO BURN OFF HER BRA TOO. SO TOPH STORMED ONTO AZULA'S SHIP AND LEFT HUGE FOOTPRINTS WITH THE POWER OF HER METAL BENDING. SHE 'STARED' AT AZULA. ENJOYING THE 'SIGHT' OF HER FLUSHED AND EXPOSED BREASTS. AZULA SHOUTED, "HEY SHORTY YOU'RE SO DIRTY," CAUSE TOPH WAS COVERED IN MUD BUT IT WAS ALSO CAUSE SHE WAS KINKY. THEN AZULA LOOKED AT TOPH AND REALIZED SHE WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT A SHIRT JUST LIKE HER, SO SHE SHOT FIRE AT HER AND BURNED HER BRA OFF TOO. TOPH WAS ANGERED BY THIS AND RESPONDED BY MAKING GIANT EARTH HANDS AND GRABBING WITH THEM. SHE SAID "HOW DARE YOU BURN MY BRA OFF. NOW I'M GONNA GET KINKY WITH YOU BECAUSE I'M KINKY." AND AZULA BURNED TOPH'S HANDS BUT NOT HER REAL HANDS. BECAUSE AZULA WANTED TOPH'S REAL HANDS TO GRAB HER.

AND THEN TOPH INVITED AZULA INTO HER SECRET TUNNEL WHERE IT WAS NOT DRY LIKE THE BURNT EARTH HANDS, BUT WET AND MOIST, LIKE A CAVE. A CAVE THAT WAS ABOUT TO BE LIT ON FIRE BY AZULA. "WELCOME TO MY MOIST CAVE TEMPLE, ENTER IF YOU DARE!" SAID TOPH AND THEN TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS BECAUSE SHE COULD FEEEEEL BETER IN THE DARK. AZULA LIKED THE DARK BETTER TOO BECAUSE IT WAS EASIER TO SEE HER FIRE, THE FIRE OF HER BURNING SOUL. AZULA EROTICALLY SAID "I LIKE IT WHEN ITS DARK...YOU KNOW CAUSE IT'S...DARK. NOW YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS. WE CAN DO THIS MY WAY AND I MAKE IT HURT IN THE GOOD WAY OR YOU CAN TRY TO DO THIS YOUR WAY AND I MAKE IT HURT IN THE BAD WAY". TOPH TOOK THIS AS A THREAT AND WAS ALL LIKE "FUCK THIS I'M A BADASS SO WE ARE TOTALLY DOING THIS MY WAY AND I'LL MAKE IT HURT IN THE GOOD WAY, FIRE BITCH."

THEN AZULA AND TOPH KISSED SEXILY. IT WAS SEXY BECAUSE TOPH MADE IT HURT. AND AZULA WANTED TO HURT TOPH'S CAVE WITH HER SEXY FIRE! SO SHE INSERTED HER FINGERS. FEELING THE WALLS AND LIGHTING A CAMPFIRE IN TOPH'S CAVE, TO CLAIM THAT SHE WAS HERS. AND AZULA SMILED A VICIOUS SMILE WHEN SHE HEARD TOPH MOAN. "OH MEI," MOANED TOPH "WHAT THE FRICK! I'M AZULA, BITCH" "OOPS," SAID TOPH "I WAS THINKING ABOUT MOODY PEOPLE CAUSE I'M SECRETLY MOODY AND WEIRD" "WELL I CAN BE MOODY TOO SHORTY, DIDN'T I JUST THROW FLAMES EVERYWHERE?" YELLED AZULA. "OH BUT I DIDNT SEE THAT CAUSE I'M BLIND". AND NOW THEY WERE FIGHTING. THEY WERE FIGHTING, BUT IT WAS ALSO SEXY FIGHTING BECAUSE FIGHTING IS WHAT REALLY TURNED BOTH OF THEM ON. THEIR SEXY FIGHTING GOT EVEN SEXIER WHEN TOPH AND AZULA STARTED TOTALLY MAKING OUT WHILE PUNCHING EACH OTHER. IT WAS SO HOT. IT WAS SO HOT THAT AZULA'S FLAMES BURNED EVERYTHING.

TOPH WAS BEGINNING TO FEEL A BALL OF FIRE WITHIN HER AND FOR A MOMENT SHE FELT LIKE A FIRE BENDER. BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEIR BENDING ABILITIES THE METAL OF THE SHIP BEGAN TO MELT AROUND THEM. AZULA AND TOPH MOVED THEIR LOVE MAKING TO THE SHORE. TOPH WHO FELT MORE AT HOME NEXT TO HER OWN ELEMENT WENT WILD. SHE BEGAN THRASHING AZULA AGAINST A HARD ROCK. AND TOPH GOT AN IDEA. SHE BENDED SOME EARTH INTO A 'HARD ROCK' AND BROUGHT THE PAIN IN AZULA. SHE WAS REMINDED OF HOW SHE WAS TOPH AND SHE WAS AWESOME. AZULA WAS STUNNED AND FOUND HERSELF ON THE BRINK FROM TOPH'S RAW EARTHY POWER. AZULA STARTED SHOOTING UNCONTROLLABLE LIGHTNING BOLTS BECAUSE SHE WAS SO EXCITED. ALL THE IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THE WORLD LIKE AANG AND EVERYONE ELSE SAW THE LIGHTING AND CAME RUNNING CAUSE THEY THOUGHT "OH NO AZULA IS GOING CRAZY" AND THEN WHEN THEY ARRIVED THEY SAW IT WAS TRUE AZULA WAS GOING CRAZY FROM PLEASURE.

THEY SAW HOW SEXY TOPH AND AZULA WERE AND HOW HOT THEY WERE TOGETHER AND EVERYONE WAS SO TURNED ON BY THEIR SEXY BURNING LOVE. AZULA THEN WAS EVEN MORE TUNRED ON AND STARTED MAKING FIRE AGAIN IN TOPH'S CAVE OF LOVE. TOPH WAS SO EXCITED THAT SHE STARTED MAKING EARTHQUAKES ON THE SAND. THEN THERE WERE EARTHQUAKES AND LIGHTNING BOLTS. THE VIBRATIONS OF THE EARTHQUAKES AND THE ELECTRICITY OF THE LIGHTNING ONLY MADE TOPH AND AZULA'S SEXY PLEASURE THAT MUCH MORE PLEASURABLE AND SEXY. AS THEY MADE INCREDIBLY ANGRY AND AGGRESSIVE LOVE TRYING TO HURT EACH OTHER IN THE GOOD AND BAD WAYS, TOPH AND AZULA WERE SHAKING MORE THAN THE EARTH BUT WITH SEXY PLEASURE. THEIR SEXY PLEASURE SPLIT THE EARTH OPEN AND THEY FELL, STILL FIGHTING WHILE HAVING PASSIONATE SEX. THEIR MOANS WERE SO LOUD THAT PEOPLE ON THE SURFACE WERE AMAZED WITH THEIR SEXY ANGRY SEX.

SO THEY FELL INTO THE CREVASSE AND IT WAS FILLED WITH LAVA, SO THERE WAS EARTH AND FIRE TOGETHER AND UNCLE LOOKED DOWN AND SAID I DO LIKE SEEING TWO ELEMENTS WORKING TOGETHER. THEN AZULA LEFT BECAUSE SHE WAS FINISHED AND SHE DIDN'T WANT TOPH TO THINK SHE WAS NICE. BECAUSE AZULA WAS MAD THAT EVERYONE WAS WATCHING. SHE STARTED BURNING PEOPLE WITH HER SEXY FIRE. TOPH WAS ANRGY THAT AZULA LEFT SO SHE STARTED DESTROYING THE EARTH AROUND HER. AND THE PEOPLE DIED. THEN THE FIRE LORD WAS LIKE 'WHAT'S GOING ON?" BUT AZULA KILLED HIM AND THEN TOPH'S FRIENDS AND WERE LIKE "WTF?" AND TOPH PUT THEM IN A BALL OF ROCK AND METAL THAT AZULA SET OF FIRE. THE TOPH PUNCHED AZULA WHO SET TOPH ON FIRE AND TOPH FELL INTO THE OCEAN AND EVERYONE DIED!


End file.
